In a conventional silent chain, adjacent links are connected by rocker joint pins inserted through first pin holes in a plurality of first plates composing a first link and through second pin holes in a plurality of second plates composing a second link. Examples of a chain having rocker pins are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,554, granted Dec. 13, 1994 and in Japanese Patent Application No. H06-207643 published on Jul. 26, 1994.
When a silent chain travels around a set of sprockets, the adjacent links repeatedly assume a straight condition when in a free span that extends from one sprocket to another, and a flexed condition when in engagement with a sprocket.
When a pair of adjacent links moves from the straight condition to the flexed condition on approaching a sprocket, there is little resistance to flexion of the leading link relative to the immediately following link. Therefore, as the leading link engages a sprocket, impact between the leading link and the sprocket teeth due to angular momentum of the leading link generates noise.
There is a need for a silent chain in which the above-described impact noise is reduced.